


The Misadventures of Moose And Squirrel - Art Post

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Falling In Love, First Time, Homeless Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Leviathans, M/M, Missing Persons, Season/Series 07, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: He woke up to a white room and curious silence. Not silence around him. He could hear people bustling about somewhere close, the whirr of the ceiling fan above him, a machine steadily beeping…But still, he felt like it was weirdly quiet.Peaceful.He lifted his head, looking around for clues. He was surrounded by white space, a thin blanket, thin mattress, naked backside. He was definitely in a hospital. He sat up, twisting awkwardly to reach for the chart at the foot of his bed. He was hindered by his leg which was apparently in traction but he was glad to find that he was tall enough to manage it.He snagged the chart, reading the name at the top.John Doe.Huh.Something told him that wasn’t his name.What was his name again?





	The Misadventures of Moose And Squirrel - Art Post

**Title:** The Misadventures of Moose and Squirrel: It's Complicated

**Summary:** He snagged the chart, reading the name at the top. John Doe. Huh. Something told him that wasn’t his name. What was his name again?

**Author:** [amusawale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale)

 

Story: [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246982/chapters/37983833)

 

 


End file.
